


Something New

by livinglittlelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (hence the Queen Rouge scene), (she has already more than enough money, (yes the title is a HSM reference), Carapace Tries His BestTM, Chat Noir is a NerdTM, Gen, Ladybug gets her to ChillTM, MiracuTeam interactions, Queen B secretly loves their bonding moments but won't admit it even if they paid her, Rena Rouge takes things Too Seriously TM, Season 2-3 Spoilers, big bang secret santa, for Miracu-ace, thank you very mych), this is me indulging myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglittlelie/pseuds/livinglittlelie
Summary: The members of the MiracuTeam get used to each other





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miracu_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracu_ace/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa, miracu-ace! You wanted team interactions, and that's exactly what you got. I hope you like it!
> 
> (I checked this super fast, so I'm sure I skipped a lot of typos. I'll check again in the morning)

It was a normal night in Paris, but for Nino, it was the most important night of his life. He was still in his room, walking in circles and looking alternatively through the window and to the clock. He felt Wayzz following him around with his eyes, studying him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“It’s time to go,” the kwami said, and Nino jumped in surprise. Wayzz’s lips quirked up in amusement.

“Okay, yeah. It’s time, and stuff. Perfect.”

“Are you, perhaps, nervous, Master?”

Nino waved a hand unconvincingly. “Me? nah. It’s not like I’m joining Paris superhero team’s patrol for the first and I don’t want to look like a newbie in front of them.”

Wayzz cocked his head. “What does ‘newbie’ mean?”

Nino opened his mouth, but snapped it shut without saying anything. “Nevermind; it’s too long to explain anyway. Let’s go. Wayzz, transform me!”

Dark green light surrounded him as Wayzz was sucked into his bracelet. When the light dissipated, Carapace stood in Nino’s place. He rolled his shoulders experimentally and opened the window before jumping outside. He strolled around Paris leaping from rooftop to rooftop, slowly making his way to their meeting point. However, he stopped some blocks away.

Okay, Nino could admit to himself that he was feeling a bit nervous about it all. But he couldn’t help it! He was _joining the superhero team today_. Not everyone could say that, could they?

He knew he had to keep a level head as Carapace. Wayzz had insisted on that multiple times in their training, but sometimes things were a bit too much for him. And becoming the fifth member of the saviours of Paris was one of those things that managed to get to him. Nino was just a normal teenager that tried to get by with his studies and spent his free time in his music; he failed to see how he was superhero material.

He remembered the conversation he’d had with Chat Noir the day before. The cat superhero had bumped into him in one of his secret trainings, and he had been ecstatic to know there was another new superhero in town. He had been really interested in his training, and he showed understanding when Carapace had explained why he hadn’t joined them yet. Nino felt… surprisingly at ease, talking to him.

After some talk, Chat had invited him to their next patrol to formally introduce him to the team. ‘You’ll love them!’ he’d said with an ecstatic grin in his face. Then, he had gone off without giving him the chance to answer to his invitation. 

Carapace took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He didn’t feel prepared to show himself to the world yet, but he felt he could at least try to meet his fellow teammates. He just hoped he didn’t do anything to annoy them.

He finally landed on their meeting point. He looked around, trying to find everyone else, when he heard a shout.

“I told you to go back, Chat!”

Carapace jumped, startled. He followed the shrilly voice, finding Chat Noir and Queen B hunched in a corner. Both of their faces were slightly illuminated by the device in Chat’s hands, a 3DS with a polka-dot protector. Chat was smashing the buttons, a frown of concentration marring his face, and his tongue was slightly poking out of his mouth. Queen B was shaking him by his shoulder, her free hand waving in wild gestures.

“Jump! I said jump!” She shrieked. “Why didn’t you jump!? He’s going to do his final attack- DODGE!”

Both superheroes sat still for a while, and then they suddenly groaned in unison. Queen B smacked his arm.

“You suck at this game, Chat.”

Chat groaned and buried his head on his knees. “I know! I’ve tried this level multiple times, and I just can’t beat it.

B rolled her eyes. “That’s because you don’t jump when I tell you to jump.”

Chat rose his head, but whatever he was going to say was lost the moment he spotted Carapace looking at them. He smiled widely, and started waving at him.

“Hey, Carapace! You came!”

Carapace walked closer to them, trying to reign his nerves. He stopped in front of them, trying not to fidget under Queen B’s hard stare.

“Uhm, hi.” He waved awkwardly. “My name is Carapace. I have the turtle miraculous, and stuff.”

“Nice, nice!” Chat threw an arm over Queen B’s shoulders, ignoring her grumbling. “She’s Queen B, and I’m Chat Noir, as you know. Rena and my Lady should be arriving soon.”

“Oh, good.” He rose his hand to rub his hair, but dropped it when he remembered the hood covering his head. “So… you’re playing videogames?”

Queen B rolled her eyes. “More like attempting to. This cat doesn’t know how to play to save his life.” She huffed. “He doesn’t even know the meaning of dodging.”

“Hey! I do, too!”

“Do not.”

“Do too!”

“ _Do. Not!”_

Carapace looked at the two superheroes bickering like siblings in front of him. That was certainly not what he was expecting when he came here. He couldn’t help but smile at them. They were sure a funny bunch.

Suddenly, Chat’s head turned to him. “Hey, Carapace, why don’t you give it a try?” he said, handing him the console.

“Oh, um, it’s been a while since I played. I won’t be any good.”

“You’ll be better than this one,” Queen B jibed, smiling smugly. She then grabbed Carapace´s wrist and tugged down forcefully, making him stumble. “Come on, turtle! Show this cat how to beat this game!”

He managed to sit down on the floor. The other two superheroes sat at both of his sides, leaning forward and looking at the screen. Carapace looked from side to side, slightly flustered, then to the 3DS, not knowing exactly what to do.

“Come on, start!” Queen B demanded.

Carapace did as he was told, and started the game. Soon enough, both blonde superheroes were enraptured on the game, exclaiming when the character was almost killed, and cheering when Carapace managed to pull the sickest tricks off. He soon got to the area boss, where Chat Noir had gotten stuck before, and the three of them got tense as the frequency of the attacks kept on increasing.

“There! DODGE! DODGE!” Queen B shrieked.

Carapace didn’t know how he did it, but he managed to avoid the attack. Rushing to the boss, he used his last attack and closed his eyes shut, praying to all the deities he knew to land that blow.

Cheery music startled him. He opened his eyes again, just in time to see the creature disappear.

“You did it…” Chat breathed. He let out a startled laugh. “You did it!”

Queen B rolled her eyes in a sign of irritation, but even her couldn’t keep the ecstatic grin from her face. “Finally, someone who knows how to actually play this game.”

“I see you complaining a lot, Bee, but I don’t see you trying yourself.”

She flipped her hair. “And ruin my nails while smashing buttons? No, thank you.”

He smirked. “Yeah, sure.”

“Whatever.” She nodded to the 3DS. “Come on, turtle, keep going.”

Carapace knew it was better to follow what the fiery bee said. He started another level, and he felt the superheroes leaning on him again, engrossed in the game. They still bickered with each other and cheered on him, and Carapace couldn’t help but feel warm at their fast acceptance.

Carapace could get used to this.

* * *

Alya loved being a superhero. Her wildest dreams, born after hours and hours of reading and rereading her favourite comics, came true. She still wasn’t sure why she had chosen to be Rena Rouge in the first place; why did that wooden box with the Fox Miraculous appear on her desk magically, but she wasn’t going to question it. She loved being Rena way too much.

She had immediately leaped into action the moment she had gotten Trixx. Transforming for the first time had felt exhilarating, like it was meant to be. She rushed to the ongoing akuma battle and threw herself into the battle as soon as she got there, parrying one blow aimed at Queen B. She felt adrenaline rushing through her veins as they flawlessly defeated the akuma, and the miraculous team welcomed her in warmly.

She was in a superhero team. That was the coolest thing that had ever happened in her life.

She immediately asked them about their patrol schedules, and threw herself completely to her duty of a superhero. It was the happiest she had been in her life, becoming what she had longed to be since she was little.

But…

No matter how much she tried to think otherwise, her partners didn’t seem to see their task with as much passion as she did. Chat was overly playful, and that affected his concentration in akuma battles. Queen B was too stubborn, and struggled with following plans. Even Ladybug, who was always radiant in akuma battles, sometimes got carried away with teasing her teammates.

She really wanted to be proven wrong, but, as time went by, everything just confirmed her suspicions.

When she landed on their meeting point, she couldn’t help but to make a face. Her eyes immediately landed on Chat Noir and Queen B, hunched over… well, she wasn’t sure. Between them, a boy wearing a green suit was staring at the console in his hands, looking concentrated at the screen. Another new Miraculous holder, she guessed.

And he was playing to a videogame on patrol. Honestly.

Rena crossed her arms and huffed at them, raising an eyebrow. Soft chuckles behind her startled her. She turned around in time to see Ladybug tying her yoyo to her hips, watching at the trio fondly.

“It looks like we have a new teammate, doesn’t it? And he has already warmed up to Chat and Bee.”

“Of course he has,” Rena rolled her eyes. Ladybug turned his head to look at her in curiosity. “His first patrol and he’s already goofing around. Makes me worry about the future of the team, to be honest.”

Ladybug stared at her in a contemplative silence. She made her way to her side, and stared at the other three superheroes, who were laughing joyfully. Chat threw his arm on the new guy’s shoulders, and Queen B snatched the console from his fingers, starting to play herself. Noticing what she was trying to do, Chat pounced her, dragging the other boy with him, and the three of them ended in a pile of laughing limbs—and a cranky bee.

“I used to think like you, you know? When I started as Ladybug.” She crossed her arms and barked a humourless laugh. “How couldn’t I, when I almost condemned the whole Paris with a rookie mistake? I used to scold Chat all the time when he was goofing around in our missions, and I used to think he didn’t take it seriously. But after some time, I realized I was wrong.”

Rena turned her head to look at her. “What was it?”

“We’re superheroes. We have the fates of so many people on our shoulders, that if we stopped to think about that every time we got suited-up, we would drown in the mere pressure of it. But Chat lets me forget about that; he showed me that it’s okay to have fun while saving the city. And that made our teamwork flawless.”

Rena raised an eyebrow. “You once almost got defeated by a giant baby.”

“A _very powerful_ giant baby.”

Rena grinned. “If you say so.”

“But my point still stands, Rena. He made being a superhero bearable, and the closer we are, the more powerful our team is. And that’s happened again and again when you guys started coming. It made the headstrong Queen B accept that sometimes it’s better to wait than pounce at the enemy.” She nodded at them, grinning proudly. “And they have welcomed our new teammate to the family in just a night.” She placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure that if you open up a bit to them you’ll understand, too. After all, we’re very similar.”

Rena bit her lip, not used to feeling this vulnerable. She was usually the one giving advice, not receiving it. She shifted from toe to toe, looking at them play. She had to admit that they looked really close to each other, even the new one. She was a little jealous, if she was honest with herself. She had just been too caught up with being a superhero that she hadn’t noticed she lacked of a team.

“I… I get it. I’ll try to relax a bit.”

Ladybug threw her a teasing stern look. “That doesn’t mean you’re allowed to start slacking off, you hear me? I need someone to help me get the children’s head in the game.”

Rena grinned. “Got it.”

Ladybug bumped shoulders with her playfully, and nodded at the others. “Well, now that that’s done, let’s calm them down before they hurt themselves.”

“Got it, LB!”

Rena saluted and ran to the pile of arguing superheroes, throwing herself at them. She landed on top of them, earning groans from the hurting messes beneath. Ladybug could hear Rena Rouge’s laughter on top of their protests, and she shook her head in amusement.

“I may have created a monster. Well, then.”

Ladybug sprinted and threw herself at them, becoming part of the superhero pile.

* * *

Rena Rouge was sitting on a ledge, staring at the scenery in front of her and musing Ladybug’s words. She had to admit that the superhero was right. She hadn’t expected enjoying her time as a superhero so much after she had let herself relax around her teammates. She had started finding endearing what had annoyed her to no end, and she hadn’t expected to feel so comfortable with them in so little time.

She heard some soft steps behind her. She turned her head slightly just in time to see Queen B sitting beside her, looking a bit down in the dumps. She bumped her shoulders with hers.

“You okay, Bee?”

“ _No_ ,” she bemoaned. “The silly cat and the dense turtle managed to give me a headache. I can’t wait to get home.”

“Well, you still need to hang on for a while. We’re still not done with patrol.”

Queen B groaned and flopped to the side, landing on her thighs, eyes closed tight. “I didn’t sign up for this when I accepted my miraculous. Why is life so cruel and heartless? Just kill me already.”

“So dramatic,” she teased.

Queen B opened one eye, glaring at her. “Shut up, fox. I’m not in the mood for your judgemental crap. I swear, if you start with that, I’ll leave.”

“I won’t, I promise.” She waved a hand in dismissal. “I’m a whole new fox, I swear.”

“If you say so…”

Queen B closed her eyes again, and shifted on her thighs to get comfortable. Her lips were pursed, and she was frowning slightly. She really looked uncomfortable. Even if it was a nice change to see her so quiet, it was a shame to see the fiery bee reduced to such a state.

Rena Rouge suddenly had an idea. Making sure not to disturb her much, she reached for her flute. As soon as her fingers curled around it, the flute extended in her hands, and she brought it to her lips, blowing softly on the embouchure hole. A sweet sound soon filled the dark night, making up an improvised melody that seemed to come alive around them.

She let her fingers dance on the instrument, letting her instincts be the ones composing the song. Abstract shapes formed around them, a remnant of the magic of her miraculous. She wished Queen B could see them. They were truly mesmerizing.

She kept on playing until Queen B’s frown melted, and her lips quirked up in a content smile. She kept on playing until her whole body relaxed and her breathing evened out, falling asleep. And even then, she kept on playing some more, just for the sake of playing.

After some time, she lowered the flute from her lips and smiled to herself. Queen B was sound asleep on her lap, and she didn’t look in pain anymore. She slowly put away her flute, being careful not to wake her up, and she returned her gaze to the night sky.

The moon glowed brighter than before.

* * *

Ladybug landed on the rooftop where Chat and she had decided to meet up. She put her yoyo away and made her way to her usual spot. Chat joined soon after, sitting down beside her close enough to make their arms brush.

“How’s Carapace?” she asked after a while.

“Pretty good. He’s got used to the miraculous and the team really fast. He’s a natural.”

She started playing with the string of her yoyo. “He’s been training on his own for a while, hasn’t he?”

He nodded. “Yep. He told me about that the other day when I bumped into him. I was worried that he would have some problems to adapt to the team because of it, but he’s doing just fine.”

“And him arriving just in time to participate in your videogame fest was completely accidental, right?” she said knowingly.

“That, my Lady, was part of a really crafty plan. And it worked amazingly well; Queenie got used to him even before the start of our patrol, and you know how Bee is with strangers.”

She hummed. “I still remember how closed off she was with Rena, even though the fox had saved her the first time that she appeared. Put the two together and you had a ticking bomb ready to explode.” She smiled to herself. “Both are too passionate in two completely different ways.”

Chat Noir made a sound of agreement and lied down, looking up to the sky. His crossed arms cushioned his head.

“By the way, I saw you talking with Rena before. I don’t know what you’ve told her, but it has worked. I have never seen her looking so carefree.”

Suddenly, both of them started hearing the soft melody of a flute playing nearby. Ladybug smiled to herself; she recognized immediately just who was playing. The knowledge that Rena was letting herself to use her powers out of battle was reward enough.

“Well, I told her the truth, and she understood. We’re a family, and family sticks together.”

Chat Noir shifted to look at her and grinned. “That is very true, my Lady.” He looked up again. “But even though we are all a team, you’ll still be my one and only partner, buginette.”

Ladybug didn’t look at him, but her lips quirked up. She knew exactly what he meant.

A familiar silence fell between them, the sweet melody of the flute still reaching their ears. They had a lot of things to worry about, both in their civilian and superhero lives, but just for now, they decided to seize the moment. After all, they knew they now had a team to share their heavy load with.


End file.
